Heat exchangers are used in vehicles, including off highway vehicles. All vehicles with internal combustion engines produce vibration. In order to prevent damage to the heat exchanger from vibration, it is beneficial if the heat exchanger is mounted tightly in place. However, as the heat exchanger heats up and cools down during use, it will undergo thermal expansion and contraction. If it is held tightly in position, this expansion and contraction over time can result in fatigue failure.
It is known to mount a heat exchanger between two plates of a steel support channel. The heat exchanger has a steel sleeve extending through the header tank. A long through bolt extends through the steel sleeve and through apertures in the plates of the support channel so that the free end protrudes from the far end of the header tank and receives a nut. A washer is provided at each end of the large through bolt so that one washer lies between the head of the large through bolt and one support plate, and the other washer lies between the nut and the other support plate. In this way the tightening of the nut secures the heat exchanger to the support channel.